<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Telephone by ThatEsqCrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082158">Telephone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush'>ThatEsqCrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Long Way Home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot off the Long Way Home series. Barba's traveling to teach and you miss him. Things get hot &amp; heavy on the phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Long Way Home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Telephone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We will see you when you get home. We love you. Be safe.”</p><p> Rafael smiled as he replayed your voicemail once more before placing his phone on airplane mode. He stared outside the window, watching the other planes line up towards the runway. He wondered what you were doing, as he left before you woke.</p><p>“Sir would you like anything?” a friendly voice spoke, breaking his reverie. Rafael turned to face the flight attendant. “Scotch neat please. Make it a double.”</p><p> “Certainly, sir. First time going to Chicago?”</p><p> “No, I’ve been there before - I had to help my wife with something,” Rafael replied. The flight attendant smiled as she reached into the drink cart for a plastic cup. She poured the scotch before handing it to him.</p><p> “Well, she is very lucky to have such a handsome husband like you,” the flight attendant winked before moving on. “Let me know if you need anything else.”</p><p>Rafael’s felt his ears turn red and gave her a thin-lipped smile with a small nod. He reached into his wallet and took out the folded picture of you holding Lina, your daughter with your from your first marriage.</p><p>It wasn’t long after you had Lina that you and Rafael became more serious. Six months later he moved in, and another six months after that, you were both engaged. One year after that, the were married in a small civil ceremony presided by Judge Elana Barth who had become a close friend.</p><p>You and Rafael raised Lina as if she were his and in many ways, she was. Her first word was papi, and her first food at six months was boiled maduros, much to his mother, Lucia’s delight. But you also both made sure Will remained an important figure in her life. “Dos papis,” she would babble and then blow kisses at the photo of Will on the mantle next to the urn that contained his ashes.</p><p>Rafael would have preferred spending his weekend with his little family but like clockwork, Rafael had to get his continuing education credits in. While some could be done online, he did have to do some in person. And because he waited too late, nearly every live course within New York City conflicted with his court schedule. However, you found a loop-hole in which Rafael could teach a CLE for the final credit he needed. And there just happened to be an opening for an ethics CLE. But it just so happened to be in Chicago. You encouraged him to go - it was an easy day trip to and from NYC.</p><p>So there he was, waiting to take off. After taking a large swallow of scotch, Rafael opened his attaché and began going through his notes.</p><p> ***</p><p>The three hour CLE went surprisingly well. The majority of questions asked were well thought out and intelligent. Rafael found that he enjoyed teaching and kept that knowledge in his back pocket to save for future use.</p><p>Since Rafael was flying back later that night back to New York, he felt as if he were a boomerang. He had some time between the CLE and his flight home later that night, so he rented a hotel room just to unwind. On his way back to the hotel, he texted you.</p><p>[Rafael, 2:45 PM: All done. I survived. Starved. How’s things?]</p><p>[Y/N, 2:47 PM: Good. Call me when you’re back in your room.]</p><p>At the time Rafael stared at his phone, puzzled. Eventually he made his way to the hotel and quickly checked in. Once in his room, he removed his suit jacket, unclipped his suspenders and rolled up his sleeves.</p><p> He poured himself a drink from the mini fridge and opened a can of honey-roasted peanuts. Popping a handful of the sweetened legumes in his mouth, he opened his phone. He noticed there was a notification that he had a new message. It was from you.</p><p>Opening it, he found his mouth go dry and he had trouble swallowing. You had sent him a picture of you, on your stomach in nothing but lace panties, knees bent, ankles crossed. Rafael wasn’t sure how you even managed to take the picture, but boy was he glad you did. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants. Rafael dialed you and you answered on the first ring.</p><p>“Hello lover,” you purred. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“Amor, what is going on? How is Lina?” Rafael asked, curiously. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder and began unbuttoning his shirt.</p><p>“Lina is fine. She’s with her abuelita and I don’t expect them to return for another hour or so. And I am all alone by myself,” you pouted. “I miss you.”</p><p>“Do you now?” Rafael questioned; his voice was low, almost gravely. He shrugged his shirt off, tossing it onto the chair besides the bed. He rubbed himself through his pants, trying to relieve some of the newly developing ache.</p><p>“Such a shame I’m not there,” Rafael continued. “The things we’d do…” Rafael unzipped his pants stepped out of them. Sitting back onto the bed, he made himself comfortable, sitting upright. His boxers had a considerable tent. Rafael reached into his boxers and pulled out his erection. He gave himself a quick stroke.</p><p>“Is that so,” you cooed into the phone. “Do tell me.”</p><p>Rafael closed his eyes, picturing you. “Are you in bed right now?”</p><p>“Mmm-hmm,” you affirmed. “Just like the picture I sent you.”</p><p>“Good girl,” Rafael replied. “Put me on speaker.”</p><p>“Okay,” you replied. Rafael could hear the background slightly echo, so he knew he was on speaker. After a beat, you were on the phone again. “I’m here.”</p><p>“Good girl,” Rafael replied. ““Are you thinking about it? Are you imagining me, there, with you?”</p><p>“Yes,” you replied, closing your eyes. The anticipation was making your heart race and you could feel a dampness in between your legs start to develop.</p><p> “I want you to think about my lips touching yours; kissing you so hard. Then I would trace my tongue down to your neck and then down over your shoulder.”</p><p>“Mmm,” you sighed, as you ran the tips of your fingers up your sides, to the swell of your breasts, cupping.</p><p>“Are you touching yourself right now? Think about my fingers running over your skin, drawing on your stomach, teasing your hard nipples,” Rafael continued, stroking himself languidly. Rafael let his thumb glide across the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum.</p><p>“Imagine my my breath on you as I take one of those gorgeous tits in my mouth. Imagine my tongue licking and sucking your nipple. Imagine me rolling it gently between my teeth,” Rafael continued, his voice filled with lust.</p><p>You groaned as you pinched your nipples, imagining it was Rafael instead. “You’re a tease,” you murmured.</p><p>“Oh, cariño,” Rafael replied. “You’d know if I was teasing. Now I am making my way down your body. I am nestling in between your legs – fuck – tell me how wet you are.”</p><p>You used one free hand to slip under your panties and began to gently rub your clitoris. “My panties are soaked Rafael.”</p><p>“God, I would love to taste that sweet cunt of yours right now. I want to run my tongue over your clit. My tongue would tease you with soft little circles. Then, slide a finger inside you.”</p><p>You moaned as slipped a finger inside of your pussy. “I wish you were here,” you whined.</p><p>“God I wish was too,” Rafael replied. He stroked himself rhythmically, squeezing at the base with every downstroke. “I’d have you sit on my face while you sucked my cock.”</p><p>You moaned again, quickening your movements. “Oh Rafael.”</p><p>“How many fingers do you have in that sweet cunt?” Rafael asked with a grunt.</p><p>“Just one,” you whimpered.</p><p>“Stick another one, and then another… gotta get you ready for this big cock of mine,” Rafael hissed. “I know you want this cock.”</p><p>“Oh yes,” you moaned. “My pussy needs your cock.”</p><p>Rafael released himself and spit into his hand before resuming his movements, now stroking faster. He let out a moan, imagining it was you sucking and stroking him instead. “I think I’m going to cum just thinking about it. Fuck - I love hearing you moan like that…I bet you wish those fingers were mine.”</p><p>You couldn’t even respond. You were too focused on the pleasure building as you finger fucked yourself.</p><p>Rafael released himself once more to cup his balls, massaging gently before resuming his stroking. “Fuck I’m so hard right now. I wish I could bury cock buried deep inside you.”</p><p>Eyes closed, he pictured the curves of your body, the sweat dripping off your skin. He imagined how good your pussy would feel wrapped around his cock, taking him deep. “I like it when you go on top; I love looking up at you, the look on your face when you start to cum as you bounce on my cock.”</p><p>“I – I am going to cum,” you warned, the coil in your belly about to explode.</p><p>“Come for me cariño,” Rafael commanded. You wailed Rafael’s name as you rubbed your clitoris in haphazard circles. You could feel your wetness pool under you, and onto the mattress.  </p><p>Hearing you cry out his name, set Rafael over. He moaned your name as his hips bucked; his balls felt heavy in his hands. That familiar coil in his gut also emerged, signaling his need for release. Rafael began to stroke himself feverishly, working faster and faster. Rafael’s hips jerked forward and he shouted your name as he came all over his hand and his stomach. Rafael continued to stroke himself languidly, squeezing out every last bit of cum. With a shuddering sigh, Rafael tried to bring his labored breathing back to normal.</p><p>“Fuck that was hot,” you replied from the other side. “I wish I was there – I’d lick up that mess you made.” Rafael’s cock twitched at your comment. “Fuck Y/N; you’re incorrigible.”</p><p> “You love it,” you teased.</p><p>Rafael chuckled low, as he reached over to grab some tissues to clean up. “So, do you think my mom can take the baby for the night? So we can have some time to ourselves?”</p><p>“I don’t think we’ll have to twist your mom’s arm that much,” you smiled. “What time does your flight come in again?”</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>